Dedede
"Yo, what the hell?"- Dedede's catchphrase throughout the series. "Don't call me fatass!"- Dedede, upon being called fatass by someone. Dedede, called King Dedede by his subjects, is one of the seven main characters of the Kirby: Behind the Scenes series. He is the reluctant leader of Dream Warriors by default as he is the King of Dream Land. He and Waddle Dee are the first characters introduced in the series, appearing the the very first scene of the first installment. Dedede is the first Billow Bird to be seen in the series. He is also one of the six main characters in the first installment, along with Waddle Dee, Cloud, Raven, Waddle Doo and and Drawcia (who was a antagonist at the time). He was inspired and named after King Dedede from the games. He is the son of Derin and Diantia, the previous King and Queen of Dream Land. His grandfather, Derek, was once King of Dream Land before passing the title down to Derin. Appearance Dedede looks exactly as he looks in the games, except he doesn't wear the tan robe. He is blue in color, with a yellow beak on his face, two large yellow feet on the bottom of his body, blue eyes a red robe with his symbol, a peace sign like the modern Kirby games, with white rims on it. He wears a hat-like crown with a yellow rim with a oval-shaped area on his forehead and it has a white fluff ball on the top. On his stomach, Dedede wears a sash with white rims and a yellow and red zigzag pattern. This stomach sash is made with both elastic and rubber. He also has 2 battle outfits: the first one is his stomach sash and a headband and the second is something similar to a judo outfit with a headband with his stomach sash under it but this one only appears in the traditional version of the comic. Dedede will eventually get a new headband that is red in color with his symbol on it. Recently, Dedede received a minor redesign for his eyes. They are now drawn much larger than originally, make his expressions more noticeable. As a kid, Dedede looks much like he does now except shorter and he has three ruffs of feathers on his head. He also wore a red shirt with his family's emblem on it and orange shorts. He also didn't wear gloves yet either. Gallery Main Gallery File:King_Dedede_b.jpg|Dedede's old artwork. File:Dedede.png| Kid Dedede.png|Dedede, as he appeared as a kid. File:Dedede's_first_sword.png|Dedede's battle outfit. This is his only one in the digital version of the comic. File:Dedede's_judo_outfit.png|Dedede's judo outfit as seen in the traditional version of the series. 001.png|Dedede as a baby File:Dedede's_new_battle_outfit.png|Dedede's new battle outfit with a new headband and a new sword. Other Artwork File:KRTDL_KBTS_Dedede.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' hud of Dedede. File:Art_trade_dedede_luffy_outfit_by_waver92-d8mx0nj.png|Dedede wearing Monkey D. Luffy's usual pre-timeskip outfit by Waver92 Raven's Quest sprites File:Dedede_RQ_sprite.png|Dedede as he appears in Raven's Quest. Personality Dedede is different in terms of personality than how he is in the games, he is shown not to selfish nor greedy. Instead, Dedede is shown to be more friendly and nice, even to some enemies. Dedede also loves to compete as in sparing, playing video/card games and so on. Dedede is also shown to have a slight short temper as he hates being called fat-related insults, usually fatass, which him usually responding with "Don't call me fatass!" and this seems to be a trait in his family, as some of his relatives react in the same way as well. However, he doesn't take the insults seriously from his friends and allies. He is also shown to be mischievous and pull pranks, usually on Waddle Doo as payback for a prank Waddle Doo pulled, but not always. When his friends are doing some of their usual antics, such as Waddle Doo doing stupid for example, he is shown joining in and laughing. Dedede cares deeply for his friends and he will act out revenge on anyone who hurts them, something he has in common with his friends as well. He will also do anything they ask of him as well, such as when Waddle Doo asked if Dedede would fight Gobi to take control of the Salt Desert from him. He is also shown to have a low intolerance for people who do bad things, as their deeds usually angers Dedede and gets him ready to fight. In battle, Dedede has shown that he is a determined fighter who will keep on fighting until the battle is over. Dedede prefers not to fight against people he doesn't consider his enemy, preferring to either talk it out or run away. He won't refuse a friendly sparring match, however. Abilities force field.]] Being a Billow Bird, Dedede has a high level of physical strength as shown many times in the series and he has immunity to ice-based attacks due to his fat. His fat also gives him some resistance to electric attacks and some defense again sharp objects, suggesting that Billow Bird fat is quite thick. Dedede is also a skilled swordsman as he is seen able to launch Sword Beams at enemies and that he is very skilled in swordplay. Despite his immense strength, Dedede doesn't purely rely on his strength in battle as he is shown that he is quite strategic as he usually comes up with strategies of how to fight his opponent. He is also opportunistic and will attack if his enemy isn't paying attention. Weapons *Sword Debut: Chapter 1 This sword was the one Dedede was seen using from Chapter 1 and it was his main weapon until Chapter 4. It resembled a katana with brown handle with clothe for gripping. *Royal Sword Debut: Chapter 4 Main Article: Royal Sword This sword became Dedede's main weapon during Chapter 4 and remained his main weapon until Chapter 10. It's design was similar to the Master Sword expect with a green hilt, a silver center and a dark grey outline for the sharp edge of the blade. It also had Dedede's emblem on it near the hilt. In the traditional version of Kirby: Behind the Scenes, it was actually a Master Sword from the Legend of Zelda series. *Twin Saw Blades Debut: Chapter 10 These twin blades are currently Dedede's main weapons. They highly resemble the Kiribachi. Besides for cutting enemies, he can also use the areas where there are no blades to trap enemies, as he did so with Kyle. They are eventually going to get destroyed. *Dream King Sword Debut: Chapter Main Article: Dream King Sword Weapon Gallery File:Dedede's_first_sword.png|left|Dedede's sword that he was using at the beginning of the series. File:Royal_Sword.png|Dedede wielding the Royal Sword. Attacks Main Article: Brawler Aura Sword Attacks *Sword Beam Debut: Chapter 4 A technique from the games. Dedede simply swings his sword, creating a white crescent shaped blade of Brawler Aura at his enemy. It is powerful but disappears after it has hit something, as shown in Chapter 4 after it hit Drawcia's vacuum cleaner that she was using in place of her broom at the time. However, if it hits an enemy, the Sword Beam disappears on contact and the opponent is sent flying. *Double Saw Cartwheel Debut: Chapter 10 As the name says, Dedede runs towards his enemy, jumps and spins sideways like a buzzsaw with his saw swords carrying him forward until he stops. Mallet Attacks *Drill Hammer Debut: Close-range combat and other techniques *Palm Strike Debut: Chapter 5 As stated by the name, Dedede strikes his opponent with his palms and sending his enemy flying. There is variation of this technique called Double Palm Strike and Dedede strikes his opponent with both of his palms. *Blue Flash Debut: Chapter 7 *Smash Punch Debut: Chapter 10 A technique from the game series and there are two variations of how Dedede uses this technique. One way is shooting a ball of concentrated Brawler Aura from the fist at a enemy that explodes on contact with either the enemy or anything else it hits. The other version is a close-range power packed punch delivered to the enemy that usually sends the enemy flying back quite a bit. The first method was seen during Drawcia and Dedede's battle against Kyle in Chapter 10. Attack Gallery File:Sword_Beam.png|Dedede unleashing a Sword Beam. File:Smash_Punch.png|Dedede using Smash Punch for the first time. History Past Dedede was born the prince of Dream Land. He met Waddle Dee, Cloud and Raven when they were each babies and they often played together as kids. When he was 11 years old, a gang of thieves raided the castle and killed his mom and dad to get his family's royal treasure. Waddle Dee Sr., who was the Derin's henchman at the time, was told by Queen Diantia to take him away from the castle for his safety. After Waddle Dee Sr. told him want happened to his parents and that he was now the King, Dedede was a little hesitant about his new responsibilities but he knew that he was next in line for the throne. As his first order as King, Dedede ordered his Waddle Dee army to attack the Tacs that night. Dedede, not very skilled at fighting at the time, decided to go train with his uncle, DJ, with Waddle Dee, Cloud and Raven joining him. They decided to train with DJ until they were 18 years old, a total of 7 years. A month later, Knuckle Joe come to be a trainee under DJ. Knuckle Joe taught Dedede his Fighter techniques. After the 7 years Dedede, Waddle Dee, Cloud and Raven trained with his uncle, he returned back to Dream Land to become the King and Waddle Dee his henchman. Cloud and Raven left to become mercenaries. About 2 years prior to Kirby: Behind the Scenes, Dedede and Waddle Dee met Waddle Doo, who came from the Salt Desert from the north. The 3 became good friends and Dedede hired Waddle Doo as his mechanic, despite his young age. For the next 2 years, Dedede ruled Dream Land peacefully. Kirby: Behind the Scenes Kirby: Behind the Scenes 2: Drawcia's Return and Revenge Kirby: Behind the Scenes 3: Chronicles of Darkness Relationships Subjects The inhabitants of Dream Land think highly of Dedede, usually because Dedede battles for the sake of safety of his subjects as well as Dream Land and Popstar itself. Family Mom and Dad The usual child/parent relationship. Uncle DJ Dedede's uncle. He trained Dedede in swordplay and other ways of combat. Dododo Dedede's first cousin and is also the first one seen. He makes to group's alcohol that has no ill-effects. Crazy D. Dedede's second cousin and is the second one seen. He's a expert with machines, but is better than Waddle Doo. Friends and Rivals Waddle Dee Dedede's best friend and henchman. They've known each other since their preschool days. They argue a lot and they can get violent with each other, especially in the middle of a battle but they do get along. Their battle skills are equal, thus making them the strongest of the group along with Cloud and Raven. Waddle Doo Dedede normally considers him a pain in the ass, but his technological skills can help out when the gang is in tight spots. Besides that, he finds Waddle Doo's misfortune rather funny. However, it is shown that they get along. Cloud Dedede's first brother from another mother. Dedede loves Cloud's comical nature but hates his drinking because he acts before he thinks. Cloud often tells Dedede to calm down if he gets upset by saying "Chill, dude!". Along with Dedede himself, Wadle Dee Raven, Cloud is one of the group's strongest members. Raven Dedede's other brother from another mother. Dedede finds Raven funny when he loses his temper and calling him "Pinky". Along with Dedede himself, Cloud and Waddle Dee, Raven is among of the group's strongest members. Drawcia Once Dedede's archenemy, Drawcia became a member of his group of friends after her 6th defeat. Back when they were enemies, they often yelled at one another and often calling each other names. Since then, they've called a truce. Rachel Dedede gets along fine with Rachel, but somewhat finds her happy and cheerful demeanor bizarre in times of a battle. Knuckle Joe Knuckle Joe is Dedede's rival from childhood when he was training with his Uncle DJ Enemies Kyle Kyle is Dedede's sworn nemesis. Vincent Dedede at first had no personal grudge against Vincent until he killed his uncle in Chapter 11. Running Gags *Dedede is the main target of the series' fat jokes as he is often called fatass. Trivia *Dedede is the first King to be seen in the series. *Dedede is the first Billow Bird to be seen in the series. *Unlike Cloud, Raven and Waddle Dee, Dedede is never seen drinking alcohol in the series, preferring water, milk or soda. He is 21 years old like they are. **Ironically, Dedede is the oldest of the protagonists. *Dedede's physical strength in the Kirby: Behind the Scenes series is a reference to his implied strength he may possess in the games and in '' Super Smash Bros. Brawl''. *Dedede is quite different than he is in the games, battlestyle and ability wise. He has the mallet, but prefers swords. **He has some abilites of the Sword and Fighter Copy Abilities, likely as a result of his training and battles with Meta Knight and Knuckle Joe. Category:Royalty Category:Characters Category:Billow Birds Category:Martial Artists Category:Dream Warriors Category:Male Characters Category:Brawler Aura Users Category:Bladed Weapon Wielders